Kira Yamato (Post-contact)
Kira Yamato is the main protagonist of Project G. Kira is the son of Caridad Yamato and Haruma Yamato. He pilots the Striker FMS-02 and later the Saviour FMS-21. Kira Yamato is known for his prominent role in the 6th MS Team as a leader in guiding the Strikers to victory. He is also known for his actions during the Tragedy Of Heliopolis. Kira humbly rejects most of the praise, however says he thinks he is a good person. Kira is also known for his confusing political views during the War For Earth. As the war began, Kira described himself as a progressive and wears a Ring Of Evolution on his uniform in support of S.E.E.D. users. Later in the war, however, Kira has later remained neutral on the subject, with policies and ideas similar to the Central Powers Republic. Personality & Character During subject testing in the Heliopolis Research Facility, Kira Yamato's documents describe him as "...a very quiet but not shy type of person. Seems to want to get things done, but without rushing them." Kira was usually drawing artwork in his notepad after tests or texting his family when allowed. During tests in which Kira remained mostly stationary, he would frequently start conversations with operators. Kira is more quiet then he is shy. After going missing and escaping under the surname "Kuro Yoshikiro," Kira is said to have become a more louder and talkative person. Kira is known to have strong feelings about certain things, and is frequently described as "dedicated" or "stubborn." He frequently tries to take things into his own hands. Kira has said that this part of his "former personality" was due to further reading of the actions taken by the UCSA. Kira's overall personality developed into a calmer, more mature person. Although Kira still feels strong about the things he believes in and can be described as stubborn, Kira tends to try to find ways to reach compromises. Kira's personality is mainly effected by S.E.E.D., as his personality traits can be exaggerated to high levels or completely change due to the neurological effects of the S.E.L.S. system. Kira may be formerly calm and quiet like during his days in the Heliopolis Research Facility, or even more hotblooded. Skills & Capabilities Kira is known for his ability to make something out of the situation; he has piloted the Striker at times with no manipulator limbs and has come out successful. Kira's background in mechanics has allowed him to configure certain settings of the suit to adapt to the situation, and design new updates to the G.U.N.D.A.M. frame. Despite these capabilities, Kira's incredibly quick reaction times have lead him to make decisions without thinking, thus making him fall for easy traps without knowing. This is apparent in the battles he has had with his rival, Rau Le Creuset. Kira frequently loses the limbs of the Striker during battles due to this quick thinking. Kira's abilities are further proven by the fact he has not undergone much military training. Most of Kira's knowledge of mobile suits are based upon trial and error, however he does receive some info and training from officials on the Archangel. Kira, however, is not skilled in handgun use and underwent firearms training due to this. History Early life and childhood Kira was born in Nagano, Suzaka to Caridad Yamato, an office worker managing a real-estate business and Haruma Yamato, a subsitute school teacher who later became a housewife, on May 10th, 2043. Kira formerly lived inside the city until age 6, when his parents moved into the Aprilius colony, located in the side Gemini. Kira grew up inside this colony, throughout his life, before moving inside the Heliopolis Research Facility. Participation in the Enhanced Soldier Development Program Kira was moved from the town at age 15 when his mother reported to officials that his son had been experincing mood swings and problems with cognitive focus when working with the chemicals fueling the Aprilius colony. Kira was led into the Heliopolis Research Facility and participated in the ESDP (Enhanced Soldier Development Program), which tested the effects of the chemicals Kira worked with electrodes monitoring the pyschological and neurological effects with electrodes. While in the study, Kira underwent similar mood swings similar to the ones reported by his mother. Kira also is said to experienced emotional numbness and similar effects to ego death during the experiments. Kira's mother took him out of the study and participated in protests and speeches leading to the Saturn Colony Reform Of 2058. Kira is said to be the first person to be diagnosed with S.E.E.D. due to the similarities of the effects. Participation in Project Gravity Due to the effects Kira underwent due to the minerals found in colonies near Saturn, Kira was chosen for the development of the new S.E.L.S. system, as a basis to replicate the effects of the S.E.E.D. disorder. Kira underwent similar procedures to the other test subjects Sabina Evdokiya, and Eden Darby. Kira's emotional state and performance in the virtual combat simulator were also compared to his state during tests in the E.S.D.P., usually trying to be avoided. Kira did not undergo the same effects and only felt minor anger. As Operation Next was launched, Kira was forced to pilot the Duel using the prototype S.E.L.S system in order to defend the facility. The system suffered damage and Kira had overdosed on the effects, causing an unnatural emotional state. John Strasbourg and co-workers tried to fix the system to his needs through a custom-built control system, however did not see major success. Kira ended up escaping from the facility and going missing as John fought the enemy forces in the Duel.